


Think Twice

by nerdgirlwalking



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgirlwalking/pseuds/nerdgirlwalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Oliver really should have told Sara himself, or Ray Palmer has a big mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

> I really just want Sara to be a little angry at Oliver for first trying to murder and then marrying her girlfriend (they were back together before 3x1 don't crush my hopes and dreams). I don't care why he did it. Also I could see Oliver trying to keep everything secret so they could "focus on the mission" and Ray just blurting the whole thing out like a doofus.

 

Sara made her way out of the lab shortly after Ray Palmer’s little demonstration to her and Dr. Stein. She was tired and really just wanted to find a place to crash before she injured one of her new teammates. She didn’t have a great tolerance for being around other people just yet. As in when she reached her people limit she tended to get sort of stabby.

 

“Hey, ah Sara. Wait up.” Ray called after her.

 

She rolled her eyes but slowed down her stride. Better to see what he wanted now rather than kill the man later when he woke her up over something stupid. Because she was pretty sure that whatever he was about to say was going to sound stupid.

 

“Thanks,” He huffed out. “Whew you’re quick.”

 

“I am when I have places to be,” She replied trying to give the guy a hint.

 

“So, it’s kind of funny.” No luck with the hint thing. Apparently Ray didn’t do subtle.

 

“What is?” She asked.

 

“Well you and Dr. Stein asking if I died because well I thought you were dead.”

 

“Do I know you?” She frowned. “I mean other than whatever that was up on the roof tonight.”

 

“Oh no.” Ray shook his head, “But I sort of know your sister and Felicity Smoak and I dated for a while.”

 

“And Oliver didn’t put an arrow in you?”

 

“We’ve had our disagreements but I think we’re past that now.”

 

“Meaning she picked him over you.” Even when Sara was with Ollie she knew there was something there. It never really bothered her because when she was honest with herself she knew it wasn’t Oliver Queen that she belonged with. His abs were fun while she was figuring out who she really wanted to be with though.

 

“Yep,” Ray shrugged. “I totally broke up with her by the way, just FYI.”

 

Sara rolled her eyes. Really? “Okay and your point was?”

 

“I came to Starling City right around the time that you…well when you…”

 

“Got murdered?” They didn’t need to dance around it. If they were going to work together all sorts of dirty laundry was going to come out. The fact that she died was frankly the least crazy thing about Sara’s past.

 

“Yes that.”

 

“Obviously I got better.” All it took was a magical hot tub and months of therapy.

 

“Obviously,” Ray chuckled. “Do they know?”

 

Damn this guy was full of questions. “Who?”

 

“Laurel, your dad, Felicity?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe,” She shrugged, “Depends on if Oliver told them. I’ve sort of been in medical lockdown since I came back. No visitors.” Though she was going to guess no. She had been beyond messed up after waking up in the pit. Most likely enough to activate Oliver’s ‘I’m keeping this secret from you for your own good,’ gene.  Also she was pretty damn sure that if certain parties knew that she was alive they would have sought her out by now.

 

That was sort of disappointing if she thought about it too long. She had a life and people she cared about before. From the sound of things she wouldn’t get the chance to see them again anytime soon. What was the point of coming back to life once again if she couldn’t make certain things right? It was ironic, when she didn’t actually die she wanted to run from her old life but when she did her old life was all she wanted to run towards.

 

“I hope he at least told his wife,” Ray mumbled breaking Sara’s train of thought.

 

“I’m sure if anyone, he told Felicity. When did they get married by the way?” She smiled; she bet Felicity somehow managed to work an unintentional innuendo into her vows. Just another thing she missed out on.

 

“Ah, yeah,” Ray stammered. “That’s not who I was talking about.”

 

“Who the hell else would Oliver marry?” Sara stopped walking to stare at him. “Oh my god don’t tell me he and Laurel?” Her father had a heart condition for god’s sake; she hoped Laurel wouldn’t put him through that.

 

Ray shook his head, “Oh no last I knew she still only barely tolerates him because of the way he acted about Black Canary and the whole Merlyn thing.”

 

“Black Canary?”

 

“Yeah, um surprise!” He did some weird little jazz hands. This guy was like a male Felicity, but with more dork and less adorable. “Laurel’s sort of a vigilante now.” Ray smiled, “You’d be very proud of her. She helped save the city before I had my little near death experience.”

 

“Okay, my sister is a vigilante now,” Sara bit her lip and counted to ten in her head. Clearly Oliver hadn’t told her everything when he brought her out of the pit. Not surprising. No big deal. She just had to breathe through it. She would get out of here somehow and check on Laurel later. And kick her ass for risking her life.

 

“What Merlyn thing?”

 

“Umm thethingwhereMerlynisRasalGhulnow.”

 

“Was that even English?” Sara rolled her eyes. “We’ll come back to the Merlyn thing.” Really she didn’t give a damn about Malcolm Merlyn other than in the sense that she was going to kill him one day soon. Whatever else he was up to wouldn’t matter at all in the face of that. “Who did Oliver marry if not Felicity or my sister?”

 

Ray held his hands up and began to back away from her, “Well it’s kind of a funny story. Not funny ha ha, but funny as in who would have ever thought that would ever happen ever in the history of time…” He nervously began.

 

Oliver had been speaking with Rip in one of the training rooms when he noticed the Time Master’s eyes widen just before the back of his left knee was kicked so hard it buckled sending him crashing to the ground. Before he could recover from the sneak attack there was an arm around his throat.  He reached up to force it away but the person behind him had all the leverage due to his position and a remarkably strong grip.

 

“I am only going to ask you this once,” Sara growled into his ear. A large knife was held up in front of his face. “If you lie to me little Oliver is only going to be the first thing I cut off.”

 

Oliver nodded.

 

“When exactly were you going to tell me you married my girlfriend? Before or after you told me about how you were going to murder her so you could trick her dad into thinking you were loyal because of some crazy plan you cooked up with the guy that basically killed me?” She was squeezing so hard that he couldn’t get a breath to reply.

 

Rip rolled his eyes, “Honestly? You didn’t tell her?” Oliver who was beginning to turn purple, shook his head. “Idiot.”

 

Rip looked at Sara.  He held up his hands in a nonthreatening manner to try and calm her down. “If you refrain from killing the wanker until after we’re finished with this job I swear I’ll pick up your girl and drop the two of you off where ever and whenever you want to go for a lovely extended holiday.” Sara didn’t seem to want to let go however and Oliver’s eyes were beginning to bug out. “After we take the pair of them to get an annulment of course,” He added to sweeten the pot.

 

Sara smiled, “You have a deal.” She let Oliver go. He fell forward on to his hands and knees gasping. She had to fight the urge to kick him while he was down. Apparently, she still had issues with Lazarus Pit induced rage, or maybe it was just plain old tired of Oliver’s bullshit rage.

 

“Anything else you want to tell me?”

 

Oliver just began to cough.

 

She pointed the knife at him. “I better not find out you tried to consummate it.” She then turned to Rip, “Maybe you should keep him away from me for a while if I’m going to keep up my end of our deal.” Sara turned and walked out of the room before he could reply.

 

“Word of advice from a man who knows the future mate,” Rip said once Sara had left the room. “Next time think twice before you piss off the White Canary, or mess with her girl.”

 

He followed Sara out of the room whistling an old rock tune he heard once in a pub when he was first doing research on this era. All this serious save the world business was going to be fun. He couldn’t wait to meet the soon to be ex-wife/future Mrs. Lance, they never told you the really good bits like this in school.

 


End file.
